Stopping the Nightmares
by LBozzie
Summary: Contains little Chase, when he's having trouble with his nightmares, Mr Davenport helps him out with a bit of fatherly love. My first story so, do what you want with it! I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS (Even if I wish I did!) Reviews are always appreciated :) SO with out further ado.. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chase Davenport had been designed to be the smartest planet on the planet, designed to save the world, to make sure that all of humanity, along with his brother and sister, Adam and Bree that no harm should come to anyone on planet earth... So why, Chase asked himself as he stumbled up the stairs into the Davenport mansion, was he having nightmares?

At five years old Chase was small for his age and being the youngest of his siblings was prone to teasing. That being said, he didn't wake Adam or Bree up for help. He was even scared of asking Mr Davenport to comfort him, so he climbed onto the couch in the living room and clumsily threw a blanket over himself. The warmth of the blanket soon devoured him, and he quickly fell asleep.

Chase woke suddenly, still under the blanket, he knew from his bionic senses that it was night time still. So what was the noise coming from the kitchen area of the room?

He peered over the blanket, still keeping his nose and mouth in the warm fabric, in belief that it would keep the intruder from noticing him.

He saw a shadowed figure... making coffee... Chase couldn't believe he had been so stupid; it was Mr Davenport, clad in pyjamas, making himself his 'late night' coffee. Though Chase figured it was more 'extremely early morning coffee'.

Before he could stop himself, he called out, "Mr Davenport?"

His creator spun himself round so fast Chase was surprised he didn't get whiplash. Surprise was on Mr Davenport's face so much that he looked like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Chase?" Davenport exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Chase didn't miss the sound of slight irritation in his voice and began to fiddle with the green blanket nervously, hoping that the closest person he had to a father wasn't mad at him.


	2. Chapter 2: Should I name these?

**A/N: OKAY-DOKEY! Thanks HBBQ and Summer for reviewing my story. It really means a lot. I hope this chapter is a bit longer for y'all!**

**Thanks to my two beta readers who encourage me to do this.**

**I do not own Lab Rats... Yet.**

**Read on!**

"I- I had a... I may have..." Chase stuttered as if he could not find the words. What if Mr Davenport called him a coward and thought he didn't deserve bionic super powers. He didn't want to let him down.

"Chase?" Mr Davenport looked concerned, but to the 5 year old bionic child, he looked angry.

"I- I'm sorry" Chase apologised.

Mr Davenport came over to the couch and dropped to his knees so he was eye level with the small bionic human.

"Chase, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Chase tried to avoid eye contact with the genius inventor, thinking he was going to yell. But when Chase looked up, he was met with warm brown eyes and automatically felt safer.

Chase sighed and told his inventor/father everything. " I had a nightmare... You didn't want me anymore because you said I was faulty. So you shut me down and threw me away." As Chase explained his discomfort tears began to force their way into his eyes, making his vision blurry.

Davenport opened his arms to Chase, which he gladly fell into. Chase, though still disturbed by his nightmare, felt the safest he had ever been.

Davenport whispered in his ear, "Chase, I'd never do that. Not to you, Adam or Bree or even Eddy. You're safe here, I'll never let anyone hurt you as long as I live."

Chase sniffed into his shoulder. "Really?"

Davenport hugged Chase closer to him. "Really. No one is going to take you from me. Ever."

Chase smiled slightly in his embrace. "Cross your heart hope to die, stick a needle in your eye?"

Davenport smiled, "yes Chase."

After a few minutes od comfortable silence with Davenport holding Chase, Chase's grip on Davenport's shirt loosened. Davenport stood up carefully, trying not to disturb the bionic 5 year old who was snoring softly.

Davenport chuckled softly. "Come on mister, bed time."


	3. Authour's Note

**This is an author's note: **

**Okay, should I continue this story or begin another? Do you think it is complete or one more chapter? First reply gets the vote**.


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, thanks for all the great reviews! It really means a lot. So, there will be one more chapter after this, and it will be the last. :( I know. My first fan fiction is over. But there will be a longer more serious one to come. There is a hint to what the new story will be about in this chapter, I'll be really impressed if anyone finds it. So without further ado, READ ON!**

As soon as he stood up, the bionic human stirred on his shoulder. Chase's grip around Donald's neck tightened as if he was scared he would be torn from his creator. Although he loved Chase, Adam and Bree, he knew he shouldn't. They were science experiments at the end of the day...

No. How could he even think that?! Adam, Bree and Chase were his kids. No amount of bionics or government questioning or even marrying again would change that.

Chase woke up when he felt Donald's grip on him tighten.

"Dad- Mr Davenport? Are you okay?"

Donald looked Chase, choosing to ignore what he almost called him even though he liked the feeling it gave him... Almost a sense of... Pride? Donald mentally shook himself. "Yeah... I'm fine Chase, just a little tired."

"Me too." Chase knew there was something bugging his inventor, though he didn't want to pester him for the details at the moment. Chase then had an idea, "Mr Davenport, you said that you wouldn't let anything hurt me, right?" Davenport nodded. "Well I pinkie promise that I'll never let anything happen to you."

Davenport, in shock at the tiny bionic's promise, couldn't stop the tears coming into his eyes. Chase, his Chase was promising to protect him. He was barely 6 years old but he already had the impulse to protect the people he loved.

"Chase, do you want to come and sleep in my bed tonight?" He couldn't leave the kid in his tube now. Not after that promise.

Chase nodded and snuggled more into Mr Davenport's arms.

Donald carried him upstairs to his room and laid him down gently on the bed, throwing the covers over both of them.

Chase snuggled up to the billionaire and instantly fell asleep, making Donald feel even more protective over the bionic.

He fell asleep promising himself that he would protect his kids, from anything and anyone who tried to hurt them. Even if it came to the time when he would die for his bionic kids, whatever it cost.

**MENTION TIME!**

**Arr to you too Furby564!**

**LoveShipper: Thanks dude! Seriously. I was worrying that everyone would hate this story. Nice to be told that I'm good at something.**

**StripedFuzzySocks: First of all AWESOME NAME! And that was the best review I've had so far. I showed my beta reader and we were all "Okay, now we HAVE to continue." So thanks for that :)**

**SoulStealer8: ...You have no idea how I reacted when I saw your review. I love your story 'Project D' and all of your other stories. AHHHH! So yeah, Thanks especially to you cause, you rock.**

**Thanks also to HRBQ... thanks for pointing that out... I feel silly.**

**And thanks to any guests who read my story. :)**

**So, look forward to my next chapter, see you guys then!**

**LBozzie**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE LAST CHAPTER, FINALLY!**

**Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in what feels like AGES. But I couldn't think of an ending for this story. I'm treating this chapter as a teaser of my next Lab Rats story cause you didn't get it! Mentions at the bottom!**

When Davenport woke up, he found Chase snuggled up next to him. Chase had had 5 nightmares since last month and still sought out protection from his creator.

In all fairness, Adam and Bree had done the same thing around his age. Giving them bionics must make them glitch and imagine terrible visions. AKA nightmares. Usually Adam and Bree only had their nightmares for two or three weeks, but Chase's nightmares kept coming.

Strange.

Chase always seemed to have nightmares until he was with his inventor. Donald smiled at that.

'Is this what being a father is like?' Davenport thought to himself.

It was times like this he wished she was here. She always knew what to do. She loved the kids more than anything in the world and would have died for them... and she did.

Donald sighed. He'd have to tell them one day, but not now... Not at this age.

He looked down at his bionic creation. He had her smile and her intelligence, as well as his. But he was least likely to remember her, being the youngest. It wasn't fair on him.

At least Henderson never found out he made their dream a reality, not since their argument over the creations. Henderson wanted them to be mindless robots, to be weapons used in war. Obviously that wasn't going to happen.

'But he didn't have to quit on me.' Davenport thought sadly. He lost his best friend to this. Was it what worth it?

At that moment, Chase let out a yawn and snuggled even closer to the billionaire.

Yes. It was worth it. They were his kids and he loved nobody more than them. They were his family. Her family. Their family. No one would take that away from him.

**THE END(ish)**

**Okay, mentions:**

**LoveShipper: You were so close. That is whats gonna sort of happen but not quite. :)**

**StripedFuzzySocks: Spell Check Sucks. I know no one ever writes about Davenport. Its so sad. He's my favourite character, next to Chase and Eddy, he's just so funny but you hardly know anything about him. Thanks for calling me spectacular! I like that word... I hope I finished this story to justice for you.**

**88Keys: Sort of! Your idea is sooooo close!**

**BravidLiveLongTogether: I don't have anymore chapters for this story or I think I'll ruin it. The next story I'm planning will have relevance to this story though. Keep your eyes peeled for that!**

**And Lastly Guest: Thanks! **

**Whew! I have to go tidy my room now. **

**Looking forward to seeing you guys on my next story, **

**LBozzie**


End file.
